1. Field of the Invention
Jewelry boxes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore in displaying articles of jewelry, particularly in sets such as a finger ring and earrings to match, or cuff-links and a tie stud, the conventional practice has been to detachably mount the articles in fixed position on an upwardly exposed felt or like decorative display panel, in the bottom of a box so that the articles, when the box is open, are disposed in a position in which the decorative portions are fully displayed. The box, when closed, serves as a package for the articles. In other instances, the parts of a set are mounted on a display standard from which they are removed and packaged in a conventional jewelry box when sold to the customer.
In accordance with the present invention, a combined display and packaging box is provided in which provision is made for displaying one of the articles of the jewelry on the display panel in the bottom of the box in the customary manner, and for suspending one or more matching articles near the upper edge of the open cover of the box in a manner such that they can dangle and swing freely in overhanging relation to the panel when the box is open. When two matching articles are thus suspended and the cover closed, they can accommodate therebetween the article mounted on the panel.